Tanjobi No Omedeto
by Animegirl1129
Summary: It's Greg's Birthday and someone has a surprise for him! I know its a bit late.... NickGreg. Oneshot.


**-Tanjobi No Omedeto!-**

_**It's Greg's birthday ad someone has a surprise for him! I know it's a bit late... Characters not mine. The title means 'Happy Birthday' in Japanese.** R**eview please!**_

* * *

Greg grumbled, stepping into the nearly deserted locker room on what was supposed to be his day off.

"Happy Birthday, Greg." Archie said as he walked past the open door. Greg nodded his thanks and put in the combination to his locker. Some birthday.

A phone call had roused him from his sleep just forty minutes ago, in that time he'd showered, dressed in black jeans, a blue button-up shirt and a pair of new Converses and headed out the door.

He yawned as he pulled open his locker, before finding himself wondering when he'd started leaving himself notes.

_Greggo,_

_Happy Birthday! Meet me in the parking lot in twenty minutes._

_P.S. -You don't have to work tonight…._

"Okay…" Greg sighed, shutting his locker again. "That was unexpected…"

"Hey, man. What's up?" Warrick's voice asked from the doorway.

He quickly stuffed the note in his back pocket, turning to face his friend. "Ugh… nothing, why do you ask?"

"I thought you were off tonight," Warrick replied.

"Oh, yeah." Greg nodded. "I am, I just… forgot something here…"

Warrick laughed as he watched the younger man scurry past him and out the door.

Not five minutes later, he was leaned against the side of his Tahoe, the keys in hand.

"You know, when someone say's 'Meet me in the parking lot' it generally means they plan to get there first." The voice behind him caused him to jump.

Greg turned to face the person. "Nicky?"

The Texan nodded, smiling. "Surprise?"

He nodded stepping closer to him. "What's going on?" he asked. "Why'd I get called in if I'm not working?"

"Because," Nick said, climbing into the driver's side. "It's your birthday and I had to get you here somehow. I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Really?" he asked, climbing into the car as well, trying to figure out how Nick had managed to get the keys from him without him noticing. "Where are we going?"

"Japan House?" He suggested.

He smiled. "Yay! Sushi!"

"I thought you'd like it." Nick grinned, pulling out of the lab parking lot and driving down the road.

"Table for two, please?" Nick asked the woman standing at the entrance.

The woman, after identifying herself as Jessie, nodded, leading them to one of the hibachi-grill tables toward the back of the restaurant. "Here you are."

Greg and Nick both nodded their thanks, picking up the menus after taking their seats next to each other.

"Have you ever been here before?" he asked Nick.

He shook his head. "No, but I heard youand Warricktalking about it the other day, so I figured this would be a good time to try it."

Greg smiled. "Thanks for doing all this for me."

The older man smiled back, flipping through the menu as well. "What are you gonna get?" He asked, having no clue as to what half the stuff on the menu was.

"Shrimp. They fry it on there," he pointed to the grill before them. "And throw it at you."

"This I wanna see…" Nick laughed. .

Greg nodded. "Yeah, it's quite amusing."

"I'm sure it is." He smiled, ordering the same thing Greg did when Jessie returned to take their orders.

"Why did you do all of this for me?" he asked as they watched their chef prepare their food, enjoying the soup and salad that came with the meal.

Nick looked over at him. "Because you're my friend and it's your birthday and I wanted to do something nice for you." He explained.

"You didn't take Warrick out on his birthday and he's your friend." He replied.

Nick sighed and smiled at him. "You're a different kind of friend."

Greg smiled back, hoping he'd read into that comment correctly. "Hey, incoming." He warned, his eye falling back onto the grill before them, seeing that the food was done and the chef had picked up a piece of shrimp. Luckily, that gave the CSI 3 enough forewarning to actually catch it. "Nice." Greg said.

He wasn't so lucky when the chef threw a piece at him and hit him square in the fore head, which caused Nick to double over in laughter.

"Ha ha… Very funny…" he mumbled, but was laughing as well, as their food was placed normally in front of them.

They ate in a companionable silence for several minutes. "What kind of friend am I?" Greg asked, breaking the quiet of the room.

"Ugh…" Nick put down the chopsticks he'd had in his hand, leaning over to press his lips against the younger mans. "Does that answer your question?" Nick asked, turning away in fear of how Greg would react.

The next thing he knew a pair of arms had wrapped themselves around him. He turned back to Greg only to practically fall out of his chair when Greg kissed him back.

"Yes," Greg smiled. "It does. And I think this is the best birthday I've ever had."

Nick leaned over, whispering in the ex-lab rats ear. "Who said this was all I was planning?" he smiled at Greg's expression. "Tanjobi No Omedeto. Happy Birthday."


End file.
